Taken
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Maes and Roy have a talk about loyalty that ends with one of them bent over the others desk. Maes/Roy means man on man, you dont like it, you dont read it. Rated M for a reason. It's a lemon.


**Disclaimer**: Fullmetal Alchemist characters do not belong to us.

**A/N**: Co-written by Black Panther Lover and Cagholino, beta'd by Acindra.

**Ship**: Maes/Roy

**Rated**: M

**Summery****:** Maes and Roy have a talk about loyalty that ends with one of them bent over the others desk.

**_Taken_**

_Part One:_

"Maes, you're my friend, right?" Roy asked, hesitantly.

"Of course. Why do you ask, Roy?"

"Well, when I become top do I need to be sure that I have only loyal men at my side."

"Hmm." Maes murmured. "Well, why don't I show you just how loyal I am?" He said, walking over to Roy's side and letting his hand start to roam over Roy's clothed chest.

"Anyone could do that, Maes." Roy said, grabbing his friend around the waist and pulling him to his chest.

Maes smirked. "I do hope I'm the only one doing this." He replied as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt while kissing at Roy's neck, making him moan.

"I can truly say that you're the only man that can do this to me." Roy told him, turning his head so he could have better access to his neck and moaning into Maes' hair.

"Good. It had better stay that way." Maes replied, a tad bit possessively. Then he pulled Roy's shirt off before sinking his teeth into the side of his neck, knowing it would leave a visible mark later. He pulled back, making Roy groan, before moving forward to capture his lips in a quick kiss and letting Roy take off his shirt.

"And I had better be the only one to do this." He told him, shoving Maes into his office's chair. He slid to his knees, tracing his tongue down the muscles of Maes' stomach. He moaned and decided to give a little payback for being bitten so hard by biting down on his hard pink nipple.

Maes moaned, knowing that he could be just as possessive at he was. He groaned when he felt Roy's hand reach up to pinch his lonely nipple. He arched his hips up, hoping for some sort of friction. He groaned when he received none. He pulled Roy's face up for a kiss and hissed when his nipple jerked out of his mouth as he complied. Maes let his hands slip down to rub at Roy's trapped erection, loving the mewling sounds he got from him when he gave it a firm stroke.

Roy sat heavily on Maes' lap. One would think the man would've learned not to pull him away from something he wanted by now; what he needed. He looked him in the eyes and only saw the hunger of raw lust. So, he gave him his wish, leaning in and kissing him hard on his mouth. He bit down on his top lip, drawing blood, then licked his lower lip for permission, forcing his tongue into the warm cave when the lips opened.

Maes met his tongue and danced with it, before pulling him closer, wanting to feel skin on skin and not caring that he would win dominance over the kiss.

Roy's back arched as he slid closer, straddling his waist, wanting to feel more of him.

Maes' hands made quick work of his pants, and soon he tugged his hard member free, thanking whatever gods that Roy worshiped that happened to hate boxers. He tugged his pants down as far as the would go before Roy's bent knees trapped them, making him effectively tied up. He gasped in pleasure when he felt Roy's knee press slightly down onto his hard erection. He nearly lost control, wanting to shove him against the wall and take him dry.

Roy must have sensed this, as he grinned and said, "Oh, we've been down this road before, Maes. And it hurts like a bitch." He got off of his lap and turned around, giving Maes a nice view, to pull a bottle of lube out of one of his desk's drawers. He handed it to him and sat on his desk so that he could slowly unlace and remove his boots. Just as slow, maybe slower, he let his pants fall all the way down and kicked them to the side. He sent him a half grin while biting his lower lip softly, knowing how much his lover liked it. He enjoyed watching his lover grow harder from wanting to touch him. He pointed a finger in front of him and within a second Maes was out of the chair and leaning over him.

Maes placed his arms around each side of Roy on the desk.

Roy wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, whispering softly in his ear, "You're a little over-dressed, don't you think?"

Grinning, Maes started to kiss up his jaw nipping at his upper lip while helping him get rid of his clothing. He kicked off his shoes as Roy unbuttoned his belt and he slid his shirt off. He kissed his way down his neck and bit down on his collarbone before slapping Roy's hands away and quickly getting rid of the belt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. Maes lived to flaunt so that he could make Roy scream for him before he was even finished undressing. He quickly pulled him forward, off the desk, then turned him around and pushed him down, making him bend over with his legs spread to balance himself. He nipped his way down his back, loving the moans he received for his troubles, then grabbed the lube and smeared some on his hand. He brushed over Roy's entrance, hearing him gasp. He laughed slightly before kissing the lower part of his back and continuing to run a finger over his opening. Then, without warning, he pushed a finger all the way in, making him cry out in both shock and pleasure.

Roy felt that Maes' hand must have been sent by a god, just to pleasure him, and boy was it doing its job. His moans got louder as Maes added another finger, then a third. He couldn't take anymore, he had to see his face. He knew Maes had hoped to have him cum before he was even naked, but knew that now there was a fat chance that it would happen. As long as he Maes saw him sweating and moaning under him, he would lose his control and would take him right here. So he flipped over, with no help from his lover, he might add.

Maes was disappointed, as Roy's turning disrupted his fun, but after seeing Roy's lust-filled eyes, he decided he didn't really care as long as he go to fuck him right then and there, just like that. So he quickly yanked his boxers down and kicked them aside, pouring some lube into his hand and slicking his hardened length, making his love moan as he watched. Knowing he had already stretched Roy, Maes lined his member up with his opening and with a sharp jerk he was inside his lover.

They both moaned at the same time.

Maes pulled him into a kiss as he started to move.

If Roy knew his lover as much as he though, he would be able to make him cum first. He knew Maes had had the upper hand all night, so he moved his hand between their naked, sweaty bodies and pushed him off of him just enough to let him see where his hand was headed. In a second's time, he was masturbating under his lover, sending him farther off the cliff.

A few jerks later they both came, yelling the other's name.

Roy was astonished when Maes did something he had never done before; he pulled out of Roy and slowly licked off the semen that had landed on his chest.

Then, he flipped them over so that now Roy was topping. He smiled and Roy could see that he trusted him with everything he was and that he knew that he, for the life of him, would never hurt him.

And for the first time since they had gotten together, Roy took Maes.

a/n

We hope you loved reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it. If you want more, review and let us know and hopefully we'll both consent to making it an actual fic rather then a one-shot.


End file.
